


Not Here, Not Yet.

by MoonlightxRain



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/pseuds/MoonlightxRain
Summary: Xan Irelia is dying, and she knows who comes for those who are not long for this world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Not Here, Not Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The recent Spirit Blossom event got me thinking about this old little ficlet i wrote back when Irelia was first reworked, and I still like it enought o share it so here it is!.

Xan Irelia was dying. She knew this to be a fact. She was bleeding from several deep gashes along her abdomen and back, probably had a concussion, and could feel the broken bones in her leg as she collapsed. It was a simple mission, really. Talk to the leader of the clan who ruled these lands, and try to convince him that fighting amongst each other was not the Ionians needed right now. It sounded simple enough when she first set off to do it, but lying on the ground now, she supposed she should have expected the ambush that lay in wait for her when she was asked to come alone. A cough wracked her frame, and she tasted blood in her mouth. Adding internal bleeding to the list of injuries she currently had vying to be the one to finally kill her, she allowed a sad smile to reach her face. While she had technically emerged victorious in fighting off the ambush, it was with great irony that she realised she would die by the hands of her own countrymen after successfully driving off an entire Noxian invasion. She was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of humming, and an impatient growl. She looked up, straining to do so, and saw the masked figure of a little girl, holding a bow that seemed to hum along with her, looking down at her with her head tilted in a curious manner. It was the Kindred. More specifically, it was Lamb. She supposed she should be grateful she had accepted her death as an inevitability. To meet one’s end by the teeth of Wolf was something she had wished on every Noxian she cut down, but not something she herself fancied. She would embrace her death, an end to a life that had seen a change so many had died for. But as she waited for Lamb to draw the arrow that would release her, she realised she could no longer feel her injuries. The air was completely still, and upon further thought she realised she could no longer even feel her body. Still, Lamb stood before her. 

“It is not yet your time, Defiant Blade. Your dance must yet continue.”  
Irelia’s world faded to white. When she awoke, the taste of blood was stale in her mouth, but upon trying to stand and succeeding, she paused. Her leg had been broken, hadn’t it? But as she put her weight on it, she had yet another moment of clarity; she was completely healed. Though her clothes were still in tatters, she realised not only her leg but all of her wounds were gone, as if they had never happened. As she began to wonder if she had gone mad, or if this was the afterlife after all, she remembered faintly the sight of ashes on wool.


End file.
